


Celebration

by frogy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Jack’s party, Jack’s celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M801/gifts).



> Happy 'swawsome santa!
> 
> I wrote this largely to that Mumford and Sons/Ke$ha mash-up that someone rec'd on the stream. Thanks to whoever that was.

"Bitty," Jack shouts at him over the pounding music of the club. "You're wearing my sweater.” They’re in the VIP balcony with the rest of Jack’s team, the Cup around somewhere. Bitty was looking down at all the people there to celebrate with them

Prompted by Jack’s pointing, Bitty looks down at his chest, even though he knows what he's wearing. "I am," he shouts back. All the WAGs wore their player’s sweaters to the game, even though Bitty didn’t sit with the rest of them for the last game. He was with the Zimmermanns and his parents instead.

"You know what that does to me," Jack says. Bitty’s a little bit drunk, but he’s no where near where Jack or any of his team, are. Bitty does know, isn’t above waiting around for Jack to get home from a long road trip in nothing but Jack’s sweater, Zimmermann across his back like an invitation, but there was no ulterior motive to wearing it to the Finals tonight.

"What, you would have rather I wore PJ's?" Bitty jokes, naming their goalie. PJ’s finance, Alice, would definitely hook Bitty up. She’s a wiz with fondant, and has been a frequent guest on Bitty’s YouTube show. It’s been a long time since he’s been the student when it comes to baking and his failures have let for some hilarious videos once he gets over his pride.

"No," Jack puts a possessive hand on Bitty's hip, pulling him close, not finding it funny at all. "You are mine.” 

Bitty takes a step back, pulling Jack away from the balcony edge where anyone might see them. Everyone knows about them, but that doesn’t mean Jack’s going to want paparazzi shots of him all over Bitty when he wakes up from whatever the next few weeks are going to be and has to face real life again.

Jack goes with Bitty easily, not wanting to let Bitty out of arms reach. Bitty guides them to the far back of the club. It’s not really in a hidden corner, but as close to one as they’re going to find here, which is good because Jack takes the opportunity to back Bitty up against the wall and kisses him.

It’s not a subtle kiss, open mouthed from the start, Jack’s hands wandering up Bitty’s sides under the Zimmermann sweater that started this. Bitty closes his eyes, giving back as good as he gets. 

With his eyes closed they could be at any Haus party, that couple that’s hooking up on the green, health-hazard couch, or up against the wall behind the beer pong tables, long forgotten that they were waiting their turn to play, to be chirped at by the rest of the team the next morning.

They never got to hook up at a Haus party, but this is good too.

Jack and Bitty make out for a while, until Jack breaks their kiss, ducking down to suck on Bitty’s neck. Bitty shudders again Jack, digging his fingers into Jack’s shoulders, holding on. It’s so good.

They should maybe not be doing this here. Bitty evaluates their options. They could go home, back to their condo and their bed. They’ve been shepherded around by minders-slash-security guards all night, but that’s more to keep other people from mobbing them than it is to keep the team here. 

No one would mind if they left. At some point Bitty’s going to have to leave Jack and to say goodbye to his parents, who have a flight home today? Tomorrow? Bitty doesn’t even know anymore. It’s late enough that it’s rolled around to early tomorrow and the team is due to be at a never ending series of celebrations today. Bitty doesn’t trust himself to wake them up, and for the first time in possibly ever, Bitty definitely doesn’t trust Jack to wake himself up on time. 

So option two, Bitty twists out of Jack’s hold, dragging Jack with him as he heads towards the bathrooms off to the side of the bar.

Jack follows eagerly, the two of them stumbling their way passed everyone else, until they are finally alone. 

The noise of the club is muffled behind the closed door, and their breathing echoes in the sudden silence.

Jack sinks clumsily to his knees, leaning heavily on Bitty, fumbling to undo Bitty’s jeans and pull them down, getting Bitty bare to mid-thigh.

That’s enough for Jack to get at what he wants, leaning forward to lick at the head of Bitty’s cock, before Jack takes Bitty in his mouth. Jack goes at it with a lot of enthusiasm, but no finesse, wet and sloppy. The slick, slurping sounds and noises Jack makes are obscene, but it’s nothing compared to the sight of Jack sucking him off. Jack is so pretty, lips pink and shiny around Bitty’s cock, in contrast to the playoff beard still gracing his face. 

Bitty reaches down and touches Jack’s face. He won’t miss the beard, which is straggly and rough against his fingers. Jack groans at Bitty’s touch, and Bitty runs his hands up through Jack’s hair which is as soft as ever.

Eventually it gets to be too much, and Bitty has to close his eyes again, can’t watch. His hands clench in Jack’s hair, as he focusses on not choking Jack, hips making little aborted movements against where Jack’s holding him back. 

Bitty comes with a shudder and a shout. Jack swallows him down. After, Bitty slumps heavy against the wall, collecting himself.

“Hey, get up,” Bitty says, “I’ll get you.” This is Jack’s party, Jack’s celebration. But Jack doesn’t move.

“I have the Cup,” he says looking up at Bitty with his droopy, earnest eyes. Bitty smiles down at him. He is so happy Jack gets to have this.

That doesn’t stop Bitty from some gentle chirping. “Actually, I think one of your teammates has the Cup right now.”

Jack looks around them, searching for the cup. When he can’t find it in the bathroom with them, he finally stands. “We got to go find the Cup,” he says, tugging on Bitty’s wrist, forgetting that Bitty’s only half dressed.

“You go ahead, I’ll be right behind you,” Bitty says, reaching up to smooth his fingers through Jack’s hair, trying to make Jack look a little less despoiled. Bitty will clean himself up before following a discreet amount of time later.

“Okay,” Jack says, grinning. “I’m gonna go get my Cup.”


End file.
